Reintegrated
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Short behind the scenes vignette from the Season 5 episode "Relativity". The two Sevens have a conversation with each other before being reintegrated.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Short behind the scenes vignette from the Season 5 episode "Relativity". The two Sevens have a conversation with each other before being reintegrated.

This is another one of my favorite _Voyager_ episode. It never really explains how the various versions of characters get "reintegrated" (Braxton and Seven), so I decided there's an interval of time before Seven is sent back to the twenty-fourth century and threw in a C/7 tease for good measure.

#

REINTEGRATED

#

Lieutenant Ducane adjusted the timeline viewer and looked up at the results. "Incursion factor point zero zero three six," he said with satisfaction and glanced back to Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine who were standing behind. "It's better than I expected."

"Glad we could lend a hand," Janeway replied and then hesitated uncomfortably. "When do we go home?"

Ducane stood up. "You'll both be returned to your time frame," he replied and moved towards the rear of the Time Ship where the temporal transporter was located. "You'll be reintegrated with the other Seven of Nine," he said to Seven and then to both of them, "Since none of your time jumps were to your foreseeable future, only the past, I see no reason to resequence your memory engrams." Seven of Nine stepped up onto the temporal transporter pad while Janeway paused and turned to face Ducane. "But remember the Temporal Prime Directive," he continued, "Discuss your experiences with no one."

"Understood," Janeway replied, and turned to join Seven on the transporter pad.

"Oh, Captain," Ducane said, pausing before he initiated transport. "Braxton was right about one thing. Voyager shows up on our sensors far too often. Try to avoid time travel."

Janeway nodded and then leaned towards Seven. "See you in the twenty fourth century," she said quietly.

"I look forward to it," Seven replied, and then added with a smile "or should I say, backward?"

Janeway raised her hand to stop further discussion. "Don't get started."

Lieutenant Ducane activated the transporter and both of them dematerialized. Seven expected to rematerialize back on Voyager, being reintegrated with her other self, whatever that would entail. Instead, she found herself on a slightly different transporter platform. She turned to face who she thought was Captain Janeway standing beside her, but discovered it was herself, or rather, her other self she had interacted with briefly in the twenty-fourth century a half hour before.

"Where am I?" the other Seven asked with some alarm.

Seven wasn't quite sure what to say in response. It looked somewhat like the Time Ship Relativity, but definitely wasn't the same platform. And hadn't the timeline been restored with Captain Janeway's trip back to stop Braxton before the chain of events began, so what memories did this other Seven possess?

"There's no cause for alarm." Both Sevens turned to face a uniformed officer standing behind a control panel. He wore the same uniform as the officers on the Relativity, but with a different insignia. "I'm Ensign Nunes and you are aboard the Central Time Base. I'll be handling you're reintegration and transport back to the twenty-fourth century. It will all take place here in this chamber, after some programming of course."

The Seven who just arrived was about to protest when Nunes raised his hand to stop her. "You need not worry. I extracted you before the time change formalized and will insert you back at the same instant you were extracted and when Captain Janeway was returned. It will be like you never left." He angled his head towards a tricorder that was on top of his station. "Interestingly enough, no resequencing of memory engrams were authorized, so you'll remember it all." He glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Both of your memories."

"How do we proceed?" the Seven who had worked on the Relativity remarked.

"First things first," Nunes replied. "You'll have to wait your turn. The three versions of Captain Braxton were transported here just before you and are about to arrive. Their reintegration is of a higher priority since the trial has already started here on station." He pointed to a door off to the side. "If you don't mind, you can both wait in there for a few minutes."

"Captain Braxton," Seven began and then raised an eyebrow. "All three versions of Captain Braxton were still in the Relativity's brig when I left just moments ago."

Nunes laughed. "Time," he said, shaking his head. "Isn't it something. I suppose I should have scheduled your rematerialization after we were finished with Captain Braxton, but I promise you, it won't take but just a few minutes."

Both Sevens glanced at one another with a nearly identical and perplexed expression on their faces, and then stepped off the platform and moved towards the waiting room the Ensign had indicated. Behind them, another door swished open and the Captains Braxton entered being escorted by two security guards.

"I have nothing to do with these other two," one of them was saying. "I demand to see my council first."

"Get off your high horse," another said. "We've been cooking this up for years."

"Not something to do for real!" the first shot back.

"It's Janeway that should be on trial," the third said. "She's a menace to the timeline."

Once the Sevens entered the waiting room, the door slid shut behind them blocking off the rest of the conversation between the Braxtons. There were several chairs about the perimeter of the room, but both Sevens remained standing. Given the chamber, and even an associated waiting room, they wondered idly how often this reintegration procedure was required in the twenty-ninth century.

"You are, undoubtedly, the Seven of Nine who apprehended Braxton on Voyager?"

Seven nodded. "And I suppose you are the Seven of Nine who I talked to at the ping pong tournament."

Seven nodded back.

"I don't imagine the Temporal Prime Directive applies in our circumstance," Seven continued. "I could ask you to describe your experiences, but I suppose the effort would be moot after we are reintegrated."

Seven now shrugged. "This whole situation does take some time to get used to," she remarked with irony.

"Your implant," the other Seven started, tentatively reaching up to the other's face. "What has happened to it?"

The Relativity Seven reached up and touched the place above her eye where the implant should be. "My Borg implants were occluded by Lieutenant Ducane using some sort of twenty-ninth century cloaking technology," she replied. "I assure you they are still intact."

The other Seven nodded crisply and then glanced about the room. She had a million other questions, but imagined they would all be answered, as she had remarked before, at least the ones that could be answered, soon enough. "This is all very… disorienting," she commented.

"Agreed."

"I wonder how we will remember this time when our memories are… reintegrated. Chronologically? Separately or intertwined?"

"I do not know," Seven replied. She then seemed to remember something else with a start. With all the excitement and activity over the past few days, she had almost forgotten about it. "Tell me, does the name Ixchel mean anything to you."

Seven paused as she considered. "I believe so," she finally replied. "In research I did about a year ago. Ixchel is the name of a jaguar goddess of the ancient Mayan culture. On Earth. If memory serves, she is their goddess of medicine and fertility."

Seven nodded back. "That is what I remember too," she replied. "Which I suppose is to be expected." She placed her hands behind her back and then stepped up to the door but it didn't open. She moved back to the other side of the room as she considered something.

"What is it?" the other Seven asked.

Seven stopped pacing. "During my training for the mission, Captain Braxton had a tricorder with apparently my personnel file open. He never showed it to me, and I suspect didn't think I could read what was on the screen, but with my enhanced vision I was able to glance at a portion of the file when it was in view."

"What did it say?"

Seven paused. It wasn't as if she could keep it secret from herself. "Apparently we will eventually be married and have a child."

"Married to whom?" Seven asked, both surprised and intrigued.

"I did not see that portion of the file," Seven responded. "It was just a few sentences, but I did see the name of our first child."

"Ixchel," Seven replied. That is why the other had inquired about their research. "Should we inform the Ensign?"

"That might be prudent. Lieutenant Ducane was unaware of my knowledge on this matter when he decided our memory emgrams did not need to be resequenced," Seven replied. "It is knowledge of the future."

"But inconsequential knowledge, it would seem" Seven countered.

Seven raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" she remarked. She let the question hang there for a moment before continuing. "Do you recall the circumstances of why we were researching the history and myths of Earth's cultures from that continent?"

The other Seven raised her own eyebrow. "We don't know it is him for certain."

"Do we?"

Just then the door behind them swished open. Ensign Nunes was standing in the threshold. "You see," he said. "That didn't take too long. Are you both ready?"

The two Sevens glanced at one another and then faced the Ensign. Who knows what the future may bring, and that would be years off anyway. No sense in messing with their memories further. "You may proceed," they said in unison and followed the Ensign back into the chamber.

#

THE END

Additional author's note: If you've read some of my previous stories, Ixchel is the name of Chakotay and Seven's daughter in many of them. She was first introduced in TEYA's C/7 stories, and I've continued including her as a sort of fanon character in all of mine. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
